enochianfandomcom-20200214-history
ACAM
The Call of ACAM: 21 July 1992 0: ACAM DI ON DE ORS MATHA. 1: Ieta goro de mal-pireta ovof mazaikin de paratisi de NI, Ol zami ovof ha mors sne so ma-thil - ma - ro. 2: Ineni moibe ops lati Ne varan te olianu de rati feiin gelin, sai nos de moz Iad. 3: Ro GA thil des pa dores quasb, lep forun setija od nem, Dilmanu ath foijin gathopil. 4: Sek vilem foi nos pratisi: "PENI PENA dogun arp." 5: ---- sinieol do mires-tak de orp. --- 6: ACAM fi mejin, dol atva zan. Kire de ACAM horieta od mospleh de votask moibe. 7: Beszi sat vorun de oliènup cors fafen dor maz zine lagdul OP sonez da-l pire-onu de vani ACAM dol. 0: The 7699 makes the Third out of continual darkness. 1: From the increasing lust of the lucid arrows in (their) company with the 28 virgins, my war is magnified to the extent that (he called) the waiting Time moves to the falling seats, that falls and are gone. 2: And thus; the stone; the nut have grown so strong that you are begging to find the Holy seer, to make you of the hard surrounding of its birth, for so are the awful words of Gods Joy. 3: The gone 31's seat accepts to be the black destroyer; as the seed is already revealed and planted, and the 3rd's sacrificial work is impounded by the most unpleasant waters. 4: My attaining is found in connection with the word of the virgins: "PENI PENA: howling; be overcome." 5:----The washing of the followers tormented feet.---- 6: And the ACAM turns and looks around; everything are of the shell of (the divine) finger. The Vitality of ACAM celebrates and the horns of the "agent of measuring" grows. 7: Matter provided for the seed the making of such a black follower and the pact of the waters of ...(lagdul). The OP22 forms makes the One; the Holy One out of summoning all 7699. The Table of ACAM On the frame is written: ACAM Si-on do rati QUAR gil on vet siot daram pi no vet saoto Li anulg sa piet vat dok-ors sel(a)tiq(ua)l. Acam made the ends in the1636 slaves making of the Child, (thus) making the just end. The Place of Self becomes made for the main inner One, the-newborn-within,-the-lucid-One-of- non.(anulg). In this just place the curse of darkness is fulfilled by the hands of the One man. The table is made up by the following lines and unfortunately I got interrupted in the translation, and the inspiration didn't get back: Gahed lamin sato o ves NI o to Lag sem tos pinet vi onsarg boel i taos ton atva Li kant vit ma kol otamriv do etian do rom tos Li nem asp kot van lom od da sej kont raoto lakit vani orp nas dm. The everlasting spirits path of power requires the true calling of the NI to call forth the main not-One that in his justice overflows the place of the 2nd; to whom everybody... Corner names: GATHOA, AKOEOT, MDRSTP, OSIINN Spirals around V,o,r in center row: TOINV, KOLTO, MTIER Diamonds around preceding: GETDAANB, SSOODMAA, VVVMKNAA Read vertically: Outer circle names: GTAKEKA, AORATOO, HLGNITT, EABTAVO, DGOVNAL, LSEIDNA, Middle circle names: AELTOLK, MMIMROI, ITTAOMT, NOAKMOV, SSOOTDA, Inner circle names: APSLODN, TITOSAI, INOTLSO, OENAIER, Middle circle names: VTAMNJP, EVTREKN, SIVIMOR, Outer circle names: NOAVANS, INLDSTD, OSIOPRM In 3x3 squares read left to right: GAHTOLARG EDLAGSBOE AMIEMTLIT NSAOSPAOS TIOINETON VESTVIATV NIOONSALI ETIKOTOAT ANDVANOLA OROLOMKIT MTOODDVAN SLIASEIOR NEMJKOPNA ASPNTRSDM From the center row: KANTVITMA OTAMRIVDO Every third letter of the center row: AVMOTRD Horizontal names (* indicates a letter from AVMOTRD is used as a prefix) **GAH, *TOL, *ARG, *KAN, *ETI, *KOT, *OAT, *EDL, *AGS, *BOE, *TVI, *AND, *VAN, *OLA, *AMI, *EMT, *LIT, *TMA, *ORO, *LOM, *KIT, *NSA, *OSP, *AOS, *KOL, *MTO, *ODD, *VAN, *TIO, *INE, *TON, *OTA, *SLI, *ASE, *IOR, *VES, *TVI, *ATV, *MRI, *NEM, *JKO, *PNA, *NIO, *ONS, *ALI, *VDO, *ASP, *NTR, *SDM From the border: ACAMS, IONDO, RATIQ, UARGI, LONVE, TAVTE, IPASG, LUNAI, LOTOA, STEVO, LQITL, ROKOD, TSIOT, AMPIN, ESSDAR Structure and Function by Dean The ACAM are servants of the EM, helping to manifest the EM's energy and connecting them to other groups. The corner names go in the four direction, GATHOA-East, AKOEOT-South, MDRSTP-West, OSIINN-North, and they define the space of working. GATHOA fits with the first seven NI and the first three EM; AKOEOT with the first three EM, second seven NI, and second three EM; MDRSTP with the second three EM, third seven NI, and third three EM; and OSIINN with the third three EM and fourth seven NI. TOINN, KOLTO, and MTIER carry the influence of the three groups of EM, TOINN the first three's, KOLTO the second three's, and MTIER the third three's. GETDAANB, SSOODMAA, and VVVMKNAA transmit this influence to the ACAM and NI. The group of 21 form three circles corresponding to the three groups of EM. The outer circle is made of the first 6 and last 3 names and goes with the last three EM. The middle circle is made of the next 5 from the front and next 3 from the end and goes with the middle three EM. The inner circle consists of the remaining 4 and goes with the top three EM. There functions run in then out as follows: GTAKEKA: PARAKETI and PARASEG functioning seperately AORATOO: PARAKETI and PARASEG coming together HLGNITT: PARAKETI and PARASEG circling EABTAVO: Out of their circling, PARAZAM arises DGOVNAL: PARAZAM leaving PARAKETI and PARASEG behind LSEIDNA: PARAZAM passing up to PARAMA AELTOLK: Coming into PARAMA MMIMROI: Seeing the energies which pass from PERDOI to PARAMA ITTAOMT: Taking on the nature of PERDOI NOAKMOV: Seeing the egg of potential PARAMAON produces SSOOTDA: Passing through egg to PARAMAON APSLODN: Seeing the lower six from PERIO's point of view TITOSAI: Seeing PA-I-ON from PERIO's point of view INOTLSO: Entering the nature of PA-I-ON OENAIER: Awakening PERIAK and his ordering of PA-I-ON and PERIO VTAMNJP: Energy passed from top three to PARAMAON EVTREKN: PARAMAON forms egg of potential which PERDOI draws on SIVIMOA: PERDOI passes energies to PARAMA NOAVANS: PARAMA passes energies to PARAZAM INLDSTD: PARAZAM sorts energies OSIOPRM: PARAZAM passes energies to PARAKETI or PARASEG The names found in the 3x3 squares connect to the NI, the ones from the top rows to the PeNI and the ones from the bottom rows to the PaNI. GAHTOLARG connects to MARTRAN and ODOANTI, EDLAGSBOE to FLKORMA and GAROZEX, etc., and ETIKOTAOT connects to HONOHEN and NITZOZRT, ANDVANOLA to BATIOIN and OVONAXO, etc. KANTVITMA and OTAMRIVDO connect the PeNI and PaNI, KANTVITMA going from PeNI to PaNI and OTAMRIVDO the reverse. The names from LSEIDNA to INOTLSO fit with Dalet in Kabbalistic terms. The ones involving the middle triad fit with the position of Dalet's path in the Tree and thus with the number 4 in my take on English Qaballah, this 4 going more specifically with SSOOTDA and the egg of potential with Dat as child of the supernals. Those involving PERIO and PA-I-ON go with the reflection of this in Malkhut and thus the English Qaballah 5, this 5 fitting more specifically with INOTLSO. The remaining names lead toward the number 6, though the Enochian material does not really lend itself to the sort of integration implied by the numbers 6-9. AVMOTRD is ruler of the 49 spirits listed after him. The letters of his name follow the same pattern as the letters of the heptarchic angels's names. One letter of his name is used as a prefix when calling one of the 49 spirits he rules, the letter chosen giving direction to the spirit. The spirits fit with the double-planetary pattern found in the heptarchic system, though they don't fit specifically with the heptarchic angels. GAH goes with the Venus-Earth aspect of Venus-Earth, TOL with the Sun-Mercury aspect of Venus-Earth, ... AOT with the Forces Beyond aspect of Venus-Earth, EDL with the Sun-Mercury aspect of Sun-Mercury, AGS with the Mars-asteroid belt aspect of Sun-Mercury, ... OLA with the Venus-Earth aspect of Sun-Mercury, etc. These are the workers of the system, the lowest level. The names from the top and bottom of the border go with the spirits from the outer ring of the PEOAL tablet. ACAMS, RATIQ, LONVE, STEVO, LUNAI, TAVTE go with the PEOAL 6-fold pattern in the order Venus-Earth, Mars-asteroid belt, Juptier-Saturn, Uranus-Neptune, Pluto-transpluto, Sun-Mercury. IONDO and IPASG connect the other names from their sides of the frame to the groups of 23 PEOAL names, UARGI and LOTOA to the groups of 20. The other five names connect to the OX cubes, TSIOT-Seed, AMPIN-Nut, ROKOD-Fruit, LQITL-Skin, with ESSDAR being in the center of them where the oak is eventually centered.